Arata Kinamoto
Heart of innocence that holds a dangerous power of pure understanding or pure destruction. ''- Omegaxis1 Arata Sahashi Kinamoto is a Fullbringer, and part of the Xcution group. Appearance Arata is an 17 year old teen with blonge hair that's cut at mid-length and rather messy, with one lock of hair sticking up like an antenna, and emerald green eyes. His face lacks masculinity, making his face seem almsot feminine to other that might make that judgement. In school, he wears the normal school uniform. At otehr places, he wears some casual outfit consisting of jeans and shirts. However, he does prefer to wear his own outfit at times. It consists of a black full sleeve coat-like shirt with red outlines on it as well as on the wrist cuffs. The shirt is held by a rectangular badge at the top of the collar, and black pants. With the pants, he also wears a pair of leather boots that goes past the knees and has some black pads on the knees. He also sports a large white trench coat that he wears over the shirt. Personality The most notable thing about him is that despite everything that he went through, Arata's heart is very kind and rather pure. He never tries to hate others and always tries to hold back on whatever that troubles him from others, but his face usually betrays him at times. Because of much of what happened to him in the past, he's very shy, or more scared of other people, other than his new family, as usually he had been beaten by adults and kids alike. He will usually try to keep his distance from any new person, but will be as nice as he can, but he can't be blamed if he freaks out sooner or later and tries to run off out of fear. If a person manages to get past his defenses and manage to befriend him, he can be very nice and show a different side to him, and will talk to you normally. While cowardly, he can also be very brave when it comes to his friends and feels like he needs them to actually stand up for himself. He might even be willing to risk his life for his friends, because of how he would feel happier when with them. In battle, Arata can fight a bit, and the main part of his skill is outlasting his opponent through the use of Fullbring, or rather, try to make the opponent leave him alone. By using his Fullbring to link his physical damage to the opponents. However, Arata dislikes battle and using his Fullbring even more, sine he doesn't want his opponents to feel pain like he was. But if one pushes Arata to the point that he does wishing to deal pain to the opponent, then the opponents are in for a dangerous situation and will probably wish they hadn't brought Arata to the brink of anger. History Originally named Arata Sahashi, the boy's life had been filled with almost nothing but pain and misery. When he was born, it was almsot normal, with a normal family, with normal love and affection, and nothing wrong at all. However, that all changed when Arata turned 3 and his mother had began suffering from an illness that had been contracted because of Arata's birth, as his mother refused to abort him that would allow the doctors to remove the illness from her. As his mother was on her deathbed, she gave Arata a special medallion that she was given as a child by her parents that was said to give one good fortune, and also told him that she will always love him. From those words, she soon closed her eyes, and never opened them again, and Arata kept the medallion since then. However, from his mother's death, Arata's father changed. He became drunken and abusive, constantly drinking and blaming Arata for his wife's daeth and from that, he began to constantly beat Arata over and over. Everyday became a source of abuse that continued to go on for years. Arata once accidentally let it slip about what his father did to him to a friend from his school when asked how Arata got the bruise on his face, and when the friend learned about it, the friend told their parents, and they told the school, who informed the authorities, and then the father got reprimanded from that. However, Arata's father was let off the hook when he said that he would never do such a thing again. But he was lying through his teeth. The second Arata saw his father again, he didn't seem to be seeing his father any longer, but a demon in his father's body, as the demon threatened him that if Arata ever speaks about what he does to Arata, he will kill Arata. It wasn't just the threat now that stopped Arata from telling, but his father also got smarter and began to make sure that he left no marks on him that others would question and might catch. They had even moved to a new city so that no one that were still suspicious of him would try and catch him on the act. It was hell on earth for the young Arata, and many times that he wished to die just to escape the pain, but he would look at the medallion his mother gave him and it gave him hope and will to keep on living. If only the problems stopped at his house life, but somehow, his misery had somehow spread to his own school life as well, from when Arata let out another secret slip, and that was his ability to see spirits. Kids at the new school called him a freak of nature and constantly picked on him. Some kids even beat him up for it, as gangs, and Arata could do nother but whimper as he was beaten. And when he gets home, he has to pray that his father didn't get drunk or he'd only get another beating. Sadly, almost every night was a beating, and Arata could truly do nothing but take the beatings. Abuse from school, abuse from home, it seemed like Arata would have nothing but abusive pain on his life no matter where he went. Arata always begged to his mother's medallion for the pain to stop, or for the pain to stop hurting, or somehow the people to stop hurting him. Everyday, and every night, he would pray and wish for it to somehow happen, and never gave up that it would someday come true. Eventually... something happened. On the anniversary of his mother's death, he was ganged up on by the bullies that thought to try and make fun of him for being a freak and asked if he could see his dead mother as they beat him up. That was the last straw for Arata, though. Almost all of the pent up anger and sadness he had been holding back was brought out, like a dam of emotions had opened up and everything was let out. Arata began wishing with all his heart that he could make the others feel the same pain that they were inflicting on him, and suddenly, the medallion he had glowed and somehow became a scarf around his neck that emanated a strange energy. The scarf wrapped itself around the arm of the leader of the gang, and all of a sudden, the leader began screaming in pain from all the places that Arata was hurting from. He tried to make the scarf let go, but it wouldn't let him go. The leader then tried to kick Arata to try to make him make it stop. Big mistake, as the second the kick hit Arata's head, the boy felt the pain of the kick exactly where Arata felt it and everyone was starting to get scared. They all ran away from him in fear that Arata had done something, and Arata felt the pain finally stop when they ran off, and the medallion to fall of his neck and onto the ground, no longer releasing the strange energy. When Arata returned home, his father had another drunken rage and attacked Arata, but like many other times, this one was greater the the usual ones, since he drinks even more as it was the day he lost his wife. Arata got scared again and once again wished for the pain to stop before it happens, and somehow the object glowed again and wrapped around his father arm, and the second it happened, any damage that Arata has or recieved is automatically felt by his father, or rather the one ensnared by the weird scarf that released the strange energy. He felt the pain and Arata managed to push his father to falling and knocking himself out. Arata then felt some anger and grief welling up inside him and finally had enough courage to pick up the phone and call the police, and told them everything that happened and they finally arrested his father once and for all, for the crime of child abuse, and Arata was taken to a safe place, where he was taken to a new adoptive family that gave him a new last name, Kinamoto. Using his newfound freedom, and the love of his new family, Arata first tried to understand the nature of the power he had that was the source of how he stopped the pain and gain the courage to call the cops on his father. After training with it for a while, Arata eventually understood that it was perhaps the spirit of his mother protecting him from pain by making the ones that tried to hurt him feel the pain he felt as well. He began trying to be able to use the power at will and understood that it came only when he wished to the medallion for the pain to stop or a desire to make the other person feel his pain. After a while, he eventually learned to use it. Since then, he would try to avoid any kind of painful encounter as he feels that it isn't right to make others feel his pain when they can't handle it like he could. So he always tries to avoid getting into any conflict when things look bad. Character Threads Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Speed:' Using the power Bringer Light, Arata is able to move faster than the average human by pulling on the souls of the concrete and air to aid him in his movement. Using his manipulations as well, he can physically move faster, without straining his body. Enhanced Durability: Arata's spent most of his life in nothing but abuse, from both emotionally and physically. From that, he has a higher tolerance of pain than the average human. Soul Alchemy Adept: Arata displays a bit of skill in manipulating the components of matter for his own use, allowing him to use it either in combat or other ways. Fullbring Ties of Fate: Arata's Fullbring comes from the medallion that was given to him by his mother on her deathbed, and her last words to him about how she'll always love him and protect him from harm. The power of the Fullbring is of linking Arata to another through a special seal that links Arata to another person and transfer whatever pain he feels to the person that bears the seal placed on them. It represents Arata's desperate wish as a child to make the pain he feels to stop, but activated the first time when he wanted to make the other person feel the pain he felt. Thus, his powers are a unique form of empathy to others on himself in its current state. *Stage 1: Scarf When activated the first time, the medallion created a scarf around his neck, that is coated in Arata's spirit energy and can be manipulated by him to wrap around or even strangle an opponent. Arata can even wrap the scarf around his fist to punch opponents and still link their senses. *Stage 2: Expandable Scarf As the Fullbring matures more, the scarf becomes expandable, allowing Arata to extend the reach of his scarf to use as a kind of rope and grab onto other opponents from a longer distance. When it shows, it appears wrapped around Arata's arms and back, similar to how Kensei's Bankai lookes like in appearance. *Stage 3: Clad-Type Yet Achieved When the Fullbring reaches complete maturity, it becomes a clad-type armor on him, which takes the place of his normal outfit. He now wears a blue battle outfit that goes from his chest down and has straps around it. He also has dark pants that has a yellow stripe go through to his shoes and another around the knee area that forms a cross. The shoes has a metal cuff above the ankle area. On his arms, he wears long finger-less gloves taht extend almost up to his shoulders and has wristbands that are colored blue, yellow, and white, and a pair of armbands with four diamond shaped marks on them. He also gains a new scarf around his neck, while the medallion turns into a one handed longsword with a guard on the handle and a sheath for it on Arata's back that's attached by the straps. The armor serves as protection made of his own reiatsu, similar to hierro, as well as the scarf, which can be manipulated by his mind, and can even be used to block attacks from behind should Arata be able to sense them coming. The sword works to place the base of his powers to place the seals that links him with others, and can be also now be used as a weapon. Body Link Seal A special dark blue seal that matches the mark on Arata's medallion is placed on the person and links Arata's physical senses to the person with the mark, thereby linking whatever physical pain that Arata feels to the other person as pain. However, the actual damage is not on them. Just the pain that Emil feels. In the first stages of the Fullbring, the seal is placed on the person while they are wrapped or is touched by the scarf, so the connection is severed when the scarf if off them. But in the final stages, the blade can place the mark on them by simply cutting the person, similar to Tsukishima's Fullbring. So he could either use the sword as a weapon, or the seal, or even both at the same time. If using the former, then no damage is done to the person cut by the sword. If the opponents Rei stat is 4 higher than Arata's Sei stat, the sense link will fail, by suppressing it, similar to how Aizen's suppressed Soi Fon's Shikai's ability. If their Rei is not 4 or more points than Arata's Sei, then the link will succeed and the senses will be linked for the duration of the technique. This lasts for three turns upon activation then has a three turn cooldown before it can be used again. Emotion Link Seal Into Available in Stage 3 of the Fullbring. Similar to the Body Link Seal, the Emotion Link Seal works the same way, by Arata striking the opponent with his blade. When struck, a different colored seal will be on the opponent, and this links Arata's emotions with his opponent, allowing them to feel his opponents emotions and vice versa, so they are empathetic to one another. This technique is particularly dangerous, as it can even cause any emotional pain and turmoil to strike at Arata, or the opponent might end up overwhelmed by Arata's emotions as well. This makes the ability a double edged sword, but also could be used to understand one another in a closer level. If the opponents Rei stat is 4 higher than Arata's Sei stat, the sense link will fail, by suppressing it, similar to how Aizen's suppressed Soi Fon's Shikai's ability. If their Rei is not 4 or more points than Arata's Sei, then the link will succeed and the senses will be linked for the duration of the technique. This lasts for three turns upon activation then has a three turn cooldown before it can be used again. Note: Before this technique is used, the RP'er of the other OC must consent fully and agree to their character's emotions being shared. Enemy Striker Locked This works when Arata's Fullbring is fully mature. With his blade, he can use the place the seals on opponents that he wants to place them on, so when using it, the blade will pass through any person and the seal will only hit the intending target he wants to place the seal on, so its useful for anyone that is using a hostage, as Arata's blade will go through the person and strike the enemy, placing the seal on them. The blade will still able to be blocked by using objects, shields, or hierro, that enable to block a cut from his sword. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. MANIPULATIONS Statistics Trivia *His appearance is based off of Aster and Emil from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. *His Fullbring's final form is based off of Emil from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution